


Take a Chance on Me

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vague Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: What if Sherlock didn't go home alone halfway through John and Mary's wedding reception? (An AU inspired by "Take a Chance on Me" from Mamma Mia!)





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devodog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/gifts).



_If you've got no place to go_  
_When you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone_  
_When the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey, I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_

Sherlock lied to himself whenever he told someone - or himself - when he said alone was what protected him. And yet, here he was, at his best friend's wedding. Alone, feeling very unprotected.

He started to leave. Partway out the door, he heard someone call his name.

Sherlock turned to see a man approaching him.

"Leaving so soon?" the man asked. "Without a dance?"

"Do I...?" Sherlock started. "Oh. Jack... Lewis? You were a year behind me at school, weren't you? I remember rather liking you then. I didn't realise you knew the couple."

"Yeah, well..." Jack said, nervously. "Did you... Before you left, did you want to dance? With me? Just once, and then you can leave if you still want."

One dance turned to two; two dances turned to three; three dances turned to Sherlock and Jack being the last two guests at the reception.

Sherlock had taken Jack to Baker Street the night of the wedding.

Every night while John and Mary were away on their honeymoon, Sherlock and Jack made love to each other.

The night John and Mary had come home, Jack started to leave Baker Street, telling Sherlock, "You don't really need me anymore, do you? I was just someone to have around while your friends were gone."

This time, it was Sherlock who stopped Jack.

"No," Sherlock said. "Please stay. An extra set of eyes wouldn't hurt my cases. Plus... I've always regretted not telling you I'd loved you, back at school. I still do."

**Author's Note:**

> One quick note to Devodog: Your request for my other Sherlock AU gift exchange is throwing off the assignments.
> 
> Because you only have Harry Potter characters and no Sherlock characters in the story you want written, it's not matching you with anyone.


End file.
